


Tony says “Fuck Home Owners Associations I’m Tony Stark I do what I want”

by MadLynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I don’t even know what this is, No one threatens tony and gets away with it, Reader Insert, Stress, Stupid HOA people, Tony Fixes things, Tony Stark is a rich fairy godmother, not edited, reader - Freeform, tony is a softy, ummm no idea how to tag but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLynn/pseuds/MadLynn
Summary: So I’ve had to deal with some crappy HOA situations the past couple weeks so i decided to rant via a ramble and well here it is.





	Tony says “Fuck Home Owners Associations I’m Tony Stark I do what I want”

“TONY I NEED YOU!” I screamed my way through the tower repeating myself until the billionaire appears looking very worried. 

“What happened? Are you hurt? Shouldn’t you be in medical? Come on let's go!” He rushes out and tries to drag me to medical. 

“Tony! I’m fine, well I’m physically fine. Emotionally I am stressed out, pissed off, and very close to an anxiety breakdown, but physically nothing is wrong with me.” I explain while wringing my hands. 

“Okay so you’re fine, then why call me? Usually you go to Nat the Cat for these types of things. I mean not that I’m complaining I’m just curious.” He just blurted that out at rapid fire. 

“I’m calling you because you have to deal with petty bullshit and legalese enough to know what to do.” I explained and he just raised an eyebrow at me. 

“Okay fine you let me borrow your car because you keep telling me that mine is a piece of shit and it's your car they taped a note on threatening to tow it at my expense because they think it has a fake license plate because of it having your STARK plate on it. So I figured you should be the one I come to. Wait what are you doing? Are you not even paying attention to me???” I am very frustrated at this point as all he’s doing is giving me his wait a min finger and typing away on his phone. I guess I have no choice but to sit here and fume while he does whatever it is he’s doing. 

“Okay before you blow up at me remember I now own your whole condominium have eliminated the Home Owners Association. Pfft threatening to tow Tony Stark's car. You know what I have to say to that “Fuck Home Owners Associations I’m Tony Stark I do what I want.” So ha. I bought it up.” He looks proud as a peacock standing there outlining what he did. All i can do is just laugh. 

“Why are you laughing? I just bought you a condo, you should be either scolding me the way Pepper does or being all grateful and hero worshipy like the rest of the world.” Now he's pouting. 

“You have just taken the biggest stressor off my shoulders. I was planning on having to move and probably get lawyers involved and it was sending me into panic attacks and then you just swoop in all because they threatened to tow the car I was borrowing from you. You’re like my rich fairy godmother. Holy shit.” I just burst into tears when it all hits me. 

“Oh no don't cry, I don't handle crying very well. Should I call Dum-E? He’s good comic relief. F.R.I.D.A.Y. Call up-“ I interrupt him before he can finish. 

“No don't call him and confuse the poor thing. I just have never had anyone do something like this for me. I mean not that just anyone could buy up a condo like that, but no one just steps in and takes care of things for me. Just thank you Tony.” I tear up as I’m thanking him I’m just so overwhelmed. He just reaches over and pulls me into a hug. 

“You don't have to thank me for anything. I’m just doing what I’m good at and that’s throwing money around. Yes this time it's for a good cause, but it's the only way I know how to fix problems like that. Those people wouldn’t have listened to anything else other than money. So I just spoke their language. You know I would do anything for you so I did.” He softly explains not letting me out of the hug. 

“You are the best ever and don’t let anyone ever tell you any different. Now come on you are going to go tinker in your lab will Dum-E and I watch.” I start dragging him to the elevator. 

“Yes ma’am. Off we go”. He smiles as I drag him off. 

Fin 


End file.
